


Summer Night Heats.

by HeavenHussie



Category: Star Fox Series, Super Smash Brothers, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Animal Instincts, But i am not above this, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Forgive Me, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, isabelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenHussie/pseuds/HeavenHussie
Summary: " It was hot, unbearably hot."Yes, this is the Wolfsabelle porn it's a commission from a friend.
Relationships: Wolf O'Donnell/ Shizue | Isabelle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Summer Night Heats.

It was hot, unbearably hot. Wolf felt an uncomfortable sweat seep through his fur; his ears pressed to the back of his head displaying his discontent for the rest of the fighters to see. Why did he have to be in this stupid tournament again? Oh, right so he could kick Fox's ass. But that didn't explain why it had to take place in the summer; one of the most miserable times of the year. Wolf couldn't even take off his jacket; his pride wouldn't allow him. Of course, in hindsight Wolf would be begrudgingly grateful for the heat, his irritation would force him to adopt more aggressive tactics and certainly earn him a win. With that in mind Wolf walked out onto the battle stage his opponent: Fox Mccloud, oh this would be fun.

The battle was swift a three-stock, no items; on final destination. A win for Wolf and a bit of tension lifted off his shoulders. On their way back to smash mansion, Fox attempted to goad some conversation from Wolf, advances the canine promptly ignored in favor of thinking of more pleasant things like his Isabelle.

Isabelle was suffering; not that she would let anyone know that, she didn't want to be a bother. But if the workload she had piled on her desk wasn't getting to her the heat definitely was. she had forgone her sweater-vest about an hour ago which had made the ordeal just a tad more bearable and she had managed to power through about a third of her duties for the day. Yet as the time dragged on Isabelle found herself becoming uneasy; jittery She had even snapped at mayor! Thankfully after her little outburst Mayor had noticed her state and given her the rest of the day off. So now she found herself stumbling back to her room. She felt her body begin to ready itself for a long and torturous heat, one that she had let slip her mind amidst the chaos of the tournaments and paperwork. Dread swept through her as she entered her room; slamming and locking the door behind her. Instincts overtook her as she burrowed beneath the duvet and buried her face into Wolf’s pillow. Isabelle felt her body becoming feverish as slick began to slide down the insides of her thighs, she howled; calling out for her mate, he would take care of her.

Just as they entered the mansion Fox’s ears pricked up his eyes dilating wide as he sniffed the air curiously.

"What is that smell? It's delicious" Fox trilled. Wolf snapped at the pilot causing Fox to let out an undignified yip and scatter back. Wolf growled and entered the elevator, as the door shut and the box began to ascend the scent became more prominent to Wolf's senses. Isabelle needed him, she was vulnerable and fertile and alone. Lord only knows who would be clawing at her door. Wolf rushed up to Isabelle's room, he needed to keep her safe; that's when a sound broke him from his thoughts.

A howl, a desperate cry for a mate.  


The elevator doors opened up and out came Wolf who darted down the hall passed several very baffled fighters and knocking into a few others on his way towards Isabelle's room; practically slamming himself into the door in his haste to get to Isabelle. Upon entering the room, his nose was assaulted with the overwhelming intensity of Isabelle's scent filling the air. Wolf shrugged off his jacket and started to undress as he made his way to the bedroom to find his mate, who lay bare and shivering in their nest.

Isabelle hugged Wolf's pillow herself her hips rocking slightly as she rubbed her thighs together in a futile attempt to alleviate some of her desire. Wolf crawled into the bed his larger form casting a shadow over his mates smaller frame as he gazed at her. With a fond sigh, he tugged his pillow out of her grip eliciting a pitiful whine from the offended shizue. Wolf scooped her up and into his lap, Isabelle felt some discomfort leave in the presence of her mate but otherwise, her heat had effectively reduced her to a needy and pitiful mess. Wolf reached between Isabelle’s thighs and pressed his fingers to her waiting heat rubbing her clit in slow methodical circles.

“Ah! Oh god, Wolf mhm please d-don’t-hah~ tease.” Isabelle begged, clutching onto Wolf's arm; her eyes desperate and filled with unshed tears that threatened to spill over and stain her flushed cheeks. Wolf shushed her, peppering a trail of kisses and loving nips to her neck; paying particularly close attention to his mating mark. He was tempted to place another in a more noticeable area but ultimately ignored that thought, Isabelle was his mate and that wasn't gonna change anytime soon. He had more urgent matters to fret about such as Isabelle’s hips frantically rocking into his paw; her moans increasing in volume and frequency as she drew closer to climax.

“Ah Ahh, I’m close wolfie so close! Please~" Isabelle's head was swimming, the knot in her stomach coiling ever tighter. Just as she was about to reach her peak Wolf ceased his administrations withdrawing his paw from her core; the digits wet and shiny with her slick.

"Look at how wet you got baby" Wolf crooned lifting his paw to her muzzle. Isabelle's cheeks darkened ever so slightly, she leaned forward and lapped her slick from Wolf's fingers, it was sweet and heavy on her tongue; yet pleasant but it wasn't what she wanted. She let out a whine, high and needy as she pressed her backside against Wolf's member impatiently. Wolf let out an amused huff and lifted his mate off of his lap; laying her onto the bed. Isabelle sprung position on her hands and knees, her backside held up high in the air; presenting herself to her lover. Wolf growled at the salacious display and crawled onto the bed; lifting himself onto his knees and positioning himself at Isabelle's entrance, rocking himself into her warmth with slow and gentle thrusts; fearful that he might hurt her.

When fully seated inside he pressed himself to her back practically enveloping her with his own body. It was truly amazing how dainty she was in comparison to him she was so much smaller, but by no means was she fragile; though he still took caution when handling her, fearful that she would leave him if she got cut on his sharp edges. Wolf was pulled out of his thoughts by Isabelle's painted whimpering as she rolled her hips in a futile attempt of simulation. Wolf pressed and apologetic kiss to his mate's shoulder and started to move his hips in tandem with Isabelles, setting a slow enough pace as to get her fully used to his girth whilst simultaneously pressing himself into all of the most sensitive spots he remembered from hours of worshiping her with his mouth.

“ Oh! Yes yess~ that’s it, Wolfie.” Isabelle moaned as she pressed herself onto him. Wolf let out a low snarl into her ear and sped up his thrusts as his own desires started to envelop him slowly; Isabelle loved it. She adored the rough treatment, she relished in the knowledge that Wolf could hold her down and have his way with her if he wanted. A more primal part of her longed for such treatment, she needed more, she needed him to dominate her to satisfy her. Wolf's thrusts became harsh; his breathing ragged and his growls became louder more feral than intended. Isabelle felt warmth coil in her belly once again tighter and tighter her moans increasing in volume she was at a loss for words; when she attempted to form a sentence her words trailed off and morphed into a mess of incoherent babbling, her brain too fried by pleasure to comprehend her words.

“Such a good girl for me aren't ya? Such a perfect little whore so hungry for my knot. I'm gonna fill you up so good, you'd love that wouldn't ya sweetheart? Being filled to the brim with my cum, you'd make such a pretty mama all heavy with my pups.” wolf crooned into Isabelle's ear nipping and kissing at the back of her neck

“Oh god yes! Please knot me, fill me please~” Isabelle sobbed, her voice broken and desperate. Wolf only sped up his pace, his hips jackhammering into her relentlessly, hitting her in all the right places over and over. Finally the coil in her belly burst; white-hot pleasure overtaking her body. Her walls fluttered and tightened around Wolf’s member as he rutted into her, driving him to his own climax. With a howl, he pulled Isabelle's hips flush to his own; sheathing his knot firmly inside her as strings of hot cum filled her womb. Isabelle shivered as the thick substance filled her overstimulated heat. Wolf let out a satisfied hum and collapsed onto his side, pulling Isabelle with him so that they were spooning, Isabelle snuggled into his chest and pressed an affectionate; chaste kiss to his chin.

“Was it good sweetheart?” Wolf inquired smugly.  
“Mhm, it was perfect~”


End file.
